The present invention generally relates to user-interface interaction using touch layers, and more particularly to sending a user a physical notification via a touch layer on a back area of a mobile device.
Touch-sensitive user interfaces, such as touch screens and touch pads, have become more and more prevalent among electronic device manufactures. Particularly, in mobile devices, touch-sensitive user interfaces may facilitate the device operation to the user. By implementing touch-sensitive user interfaces, direct access and interaction with menu functions may be provided to the user by simply touching or tapping them, thus reducing the need for on-screen indicators and hardware input devices.